Teething Babies and Saiyans DON'T mix!
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: A teething baby...a Saiyan prince...and a child-proof lid...UH-OH!   Rated T for Vegeta's mouth just in case


Disclaimer: "I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does-"

Bulma: "Excuse me, but I have something to say to all you Fanfic people out there-"

Vegeta: (sigh) "Woman, no one wants to hear your incessant harping".

Bulma: "Be quiet, Vegeta. Listen up. Car accidents? Cancer? Strange diseases? Murder? What's wrong with you people? Have you nothing better to do than sit around, plotting my demise? What's next, my own husband blowing me away?"

Vegeta: "Hmmm...I don't believe that's been done before...Any takers out there?"

Bulma: "VEGETA!"

Vegeta: "Did you say something, Kakarot?"

Goku: "Leave ME outta this!"

Vegeta: "Ah, you're no fun".

Bulma: "Vegeta, you DO know who's sleeping on the couch tonight, don't you?"

Vegeta: "Of course, _you_ are".

...

Seven-month-old Bulla Brief's screams echoed throughout Capsule Corporation. She was screaming so loud, Vegeta could hear her in his Gravity Room. He stormed into the house. Bulla was lying in her crib, screaming her head off. Where was the woman? He picked up the device known as the telephone, and called Bulma's office.

"Capsule Corporation, Bulma speaking", he heard her voice say. "Woman, where are you? The brat's crying and she won't shut up", he snapped into the phone. "I told you _yesterday_ that I was going to be working part of the morning. But you weren't listening **again**, were you?" "Did you say something?" Vegeta teased. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed through the phone, "Well, I gave her a bottle and put her down for a nap before I left. Did you check her diaper?" she demanded. "Woman, I would have smelled it by now", Vegeta retorted. "Oh of course! Bulla's been teething lately, it's quite a painful process for a child", Bulma explained. "What the hell is teething?" Vegeta asked. "That's when a baby's teeth start coming in", she answered. "Nonsense, Saiyan babies are _born_ with their teeth", he replied. "Vegeta, Bulla's half-human, remember?" Bulma pointed out. "Yeah, the weaker half", the Saiyan prince mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Bulma asked. "Nothing", Vegeta answered.

"So, what do I do to SHUT her up?" he asked. "There's a pink bottle in the medicine cabinent that says "Infant Pain Reliever', take the little cup off the top and measure off a teaspoon, and give that to her, and that should keep her happy for at least four hours", Bulma instructed. Vegeta hung up the phone. It seemed simple enough.

First, he glanced at the label, it cleary stated, "Keep out of reach of children". Vegeta quickly raised the bottle out of Bulla's reach. He stood there for a moment, then said, "This is stupid, what's this supposed to accomplish?" He lowered his arm again. Glancing back at label, the Saiyan read, "For age seven months, fill cup to one teaspoon". Obviously, he had to take the cap off first. There was a strnge-looking wrapping around the base of the cap. Vegeta tried to tear it off, it didn't budge. Getting annoyed, he ripped it off with his teeth. The lid was inscribed "Child-proof lid, push down and turn to open". Vegeta pushed and turned. Nothing. He and turned AGAIN. Stil, the infernal contraption wouldn't open. The Saiyan prince cursed under his breath, "Is this DAMN thing _Saiyan-proof_ too?" He threw the offending bottle against the wall, and to his utter amazement, the cap popped off!

Vegeta tried to pour the medicine into the little cup. Nothing happened. WHAT was wrong with it _now_? He peered at the bottle, there was a silvery seal on the neck of the bottle. Seething , the Saiyan tugged at the little tab on it's edge. The tiny piece came off into his hand. But the rest of the seal mockingly remained as before. _That was the last straw...!_

Bulma heard a loud explosion that seemed to come from the house. "Oh no!" she groaned, "What has Vegeta done now?" She got of her seat, and raced toward the house. When she burst into the nursery, she couldn't believe her eyes. A large smoking hole had appeared in the nursery ceiling. There stood the Saiyan prince, with blond hair and green eyes, shaking with rage, angry clutching a small, pink bottle...

...

Hope you liked it.


End file.
